Customers purchase products from a variety of different types of stores. Stores may sell a variety of different products or be limited to particular types of products. Example products include dry goods, grocery products, or any other items a customer may purchase. Different stores may have a variety of different sizes and layouts. Some stores may sell tens of thousands of products over a floor space covering tens of thousands of square feet. Stores may be referred to by different names, depending on the types of products sold at the store, the size of the store, the location of the store, and other factors. For example, a store may be referred to as a retail store, a grocery store, a supermarket, a hypermarket, a warehouse, a distribution facility, an outdoor market, or by another name.
Customers may interact with stores in a variety of different ways. In some scenarios, a customer may travel to the store and select products from within the store. Typically, the customer selects the desired products within the store and purchases the products at a checkout section of the store. In other scenarios, a customer may place an order for products from a location remote from the store (e.g., via the Internet or phone). In these scenarios, the purchased products may be shipped from the store to the customer's home.